supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nicole Birou-Jennings
Nicole Birou-Jennings (born June 24, 1991) is a Romanian-American mother who is mostly famous with her YouTube account, and filmography with "Hyper Annoying Theory", which was replaced by her official music chart in the summer of 2012. She has 4 daughters, and has two sons with Robert Jennings, and that's why she was absent until Cotten Family since Colliant Family. She is also an expert gamer who owns modern video game consoles and has her own Nintendo Wi-Fi Company. Her mains in Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''are Meta Knight and Falco and cleared the SSE 100% in less than 8 hours. She is a hostage in the Theory of Nicole. She is a playable character in the Theory 2. She has completed "The World's Hardest Game" with no deaths in less than 4 minutes. She also cleared New Super Mario Bros. 2 with over a million coins in less than 3 hours. As of January 31, 2013, her net worth is around $700 million. She recieved $5 million a year as paychecks. Biography Birou-Jennings was born in 1991 in Honolulu, Hawaii. Her father and mother married in 1981. The couple were immigrants from Romania. The family moved to Orlando, Florida, in 1995. She never does drugs, she never means to drink alcohol. She is one of the youngest mothers. She is also the youngest child of her mother and father. She loved school, especially middle school. She was a straight-A student. While she was a student, her kids were raised by her parents. Online Popularity The Theory Series Theory of Nicole Rank: 55 Theory 2 Rank: 4 Theory International Rank: 9 Highest Rank: 4 *In the original game, she was kidnapped and held captive by Orla Birou. After she is saved, the end credits roll. She is never held captive since then. The only exception is in Version 3.0. *In the second edition, she is a playable character. Therefore, she is the only well-behaved Birou Family member that Jo saw, and that was NOT kidnapped and held captive by her twin sons. She rescues them in World 8, with the other heroes. *According to the fame checker, she is 20 years old in the original game. The sequel to it shows her being 21, and in International, she will be 22, and so on until Time, where she is 24, and she stays that age for the rest of the games. Appearance She has long black hair, amber eyes and dimples. Her normal wearing consists of a dark blue top, short-jeans, and stilleto heels. She, along with all her children, have olive skin. In Theory Games, her appearance can change, if you buy alternate costumes, like the Gothic Outfit or Ninja Outfit. There's also a Wedding Dress, Hot Bikini, and more. Todaro Warehouse Blast Angelo: "Nicole looks like she's sleeping with two piles of blood!" Stacie: "The (bleep) looks nude on it!" Giuseppe: "She's also sleeping with a big yellow punching glove!" Pietro: "Did two people get bludgeoned or something?" Ocay: "She looks like the size of a walrus!" Jennifer: "She has a big arm!" laughs at it Family Tree *Father: Ernest Martin Birou (1951-2010) (aged 58) *Stepfather: Bruce Joan (1969-) (aged 44) *Mother: Mary-Ellen Joan (1964-) (aged 49) *Sisters: Carol Birou (1984-) and Lisa Birou (1986-) (aged 29 and 27 respectively) *Sisters-in-law: Melissa Joan (1993-), Jeralean Joan (1994-), and Grace Joan (1998-) (aged 20, 19, and 16 respectively) *Brother: Alfred Allan Birou (1987-) (age 27) *Husband: Robert Jennings (19??-) *Father-in-Law: Unknown Jennings (19??-) *Mother-in-Law: Unknown Jennings (19??-) *Daughters: Haidyn Louise Birou (2005-), Skyla Ariel Birou, Kayla Mary-Ellen Birou, Orla Jasmine Birou (all 2007-). Skyla, Kayla, and Orla are not triplets, but Kayla and Orla are twins. *Sons: Brahm Allan Jennings and Treat Triton Jennings (2012-) Brahm and Treat are twins. *Nephew: Nicholas Birou (2007-) *Nieces: Catherine Birou (1997- and/or 2008-), Melody Birou (2009-), Madeleine Birou (2007-), Bianca Birou (2008-) *Grandmothers: Melanie Birou (1935-), Amelia Dorian (1946-) *Grandfathers: Kevin Birou (1932-), Hugo Dorian (1946-) Bruce has gotten married to Mary-Ellen in early 2013. Future She becomes a grandmother at age 35, in 2026, as predicted. *Grandsons: Cruise Jared (Orla's child), Dexter Yancy (Skyla's child), Cameron, Jacob, and Tyson (Haidyn's children) *Four sons-in-law *Two daughters-in-law *Granddaughters: Lily Dagmar and Grace Emily (Kayla's children) Episodes Despite being helped by Jo, she appeared in multiple episodes, more than 3 episodes. In the episodes listed below (minus the ones that aired between Colliant and Cotten Families), Jo or a parent in a family consults Nicole Birou-Jenings to learn about the family Jo is encountering in every episode except the gap between Colliant and Cotten Families and Birou Family (and its revisited counterpart), due to maternity leave. Nicole suggests the techniques for them. *Birou Family *Sanderman Family *Mazar Family *Langbroek Family *Room Family *Tiniathan Family *Kempington Family *Anderson Family *Irine Family *Bronson Family *Wailems Family *Yoling Family *Gabroonie Family *Megnet Family *Elean Family *Drapino Family *Belushi Family *Horiaminsky Family *Truel Family *Regunal Family *Everitt Family *Affan Family *Supernanny Season 1 Special Update *Forgiauan Family *Marxonica Family *Hillsborough-Doggerel Family *Zunier Family *Colliant Family *Cotten Family *Syndrim Family *Winer Family *Gaccre Family *Wring Family *Supernanny Season 2 Special Update *Birou Family Revisited Trivia *She started her YouTube account on October 23, 2009, which is nearly 2 years before the Birou Family aired. *As of now, she is 5 feet 11 inches tall, she weighs 158 pounds. *She shares the same middle name as Haidyn, which is Louise, as confirmed in Haidyn's birthday party. *She had a traditional-themed wedding with her new husband, Robert Jennings. *She and her family adopted a Golden Retriever dog named Lucy from the animal shelter in late 2012. *Her favorite movie is ''Jaws. *Her favorite book series is the Nintendo Power series. *Her favorite video games are Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, Jaws: Unleashed and Super Smash Bros. Personality Nicole believes in the tough love approach when it comes to parenting. She is also commonly kind, polite and sociable. Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Mothers Category:Single Parents Category:Adults Category:People Category:Hostages Category:Playable Characters Category:Mothers of captors Category:Wives of YouTube Celebrities Category:Former Single Parents Category:Former Single Mothers Category:Spouses of YouTube Celebrities Category:YouTube Celebrities Category:People born in 1991 Category:People born in June Category:Parents Category:People with Black Hair Category:People with Dimples Category:People with Amber Eyes Category:Pet Owners Category:Celebrities Category:People who stand 71 inches tall Category:Caucasian people with olive skin Category:People from Hawaii Category:Romanian people